


adult diversion

by chieux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chieux/pseuds/chieux
Summary: Terushima acts and then reflects; he explodes with movements and sounds before crashing into contemplation far too late for it to make a difference. The man is a walking oxymoron in Daichi’s eyes, always enthusiastically casual. There’s something about that combination that draws him in, annoyed by the lack of control but captivated all the same.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	adult diversion

Terushima is nothing less than energy. Such a statement could be said about Hinata too, but Daichi finds that Terushima’s energy manifests differently. It isn’t optimism that spurns him forwards, instead driven by a certainty of his place in the world. Terushima acts and then reflects; he explodes with movements and sounds before crashing into contemplation far too late for it to make a difference. The man is a walking oxymoron in Daichi’s eyes, always enthusiastically casual. There’s something about that combination that draws him in, annoyed by the lack of control but captivated all the same. The younger man seems to infiltrate his sense of order, sweeping Daichi along until the man has a chance to ground himself. In all honesty, he doesn’t mind that side to him. It’s nice to have a personality that contrasts against his own and Daichi is no stranger to keeping up with verbal battles.

Daichi isn’t oblivious to the other aspects of his personality either. There are moments where Terushima is eerily quiet as he positions himself to just observe whatever his mind has fixated itself on. Although Daichi thinks that modesty is integral, he also thinks lying is abhorrent. There would be no way to pretend he doesn’t notice that Terushima is always studying him, as if Daichi is some great enigma with endless mysteries to discover. Daichi is very much aware of the fact he is a simple man with honest ways, but Terushima’s insistence on always searching for more is flattering. If anything, Daichi finds that it’s probably the other way around. Their personalities are so different that he could never truly understand all these intricacies and habits that make up his boyfriend. He tries to memorise them instead, learning the behaviours that lead up to his spikes in energy and then how to coax him back out into an equilibrium again.

Patience has always been part of his being, able to exert it at length when it’s truly needed. Terushima can try to wrap him up in a faster pace, but Daichi has become skilled at removing himself from the pressure of an opponent. He sets his own pace, ignoring the childish insults that seem to slip from Terushima as easy as breathing does. One hand supports the younger man’s jawline, allowing Daichi to press soft kisses to the other side. The other pushes back through his hair, somewhat amused by the single piece hanging down. Gel doesn’t hold up well against sweat and fingers, softening each strand until they begin to dip over his forehead as well. He’s far less intimidating this way, or at least he would be, if Daichi thought that of him in the first place. Terushima doesn’t even find it within him to complain, too busy soaking up all the attention that Daichi is giving him as if the man has been ignoring him for weeks. In reality it’s been less than a day.

It doesn’t take long before they’re kissing, starting with playful touches until they both demand more. The younger man has lost all his bite by now, kissing without sloppiness of a forced bravado. Terushima may be a good captain, but Daichi is better and he’s had far more experience with calming limitless energy—although certainly not with the same techniques he’s using now. With Terushima’s attention captivated elsewhere, Daichi’s hand slips under the man’s shirt and down his stomach. It’s not as toned as his own, but he enjoys the lithe form and is never anything less than amazed by it. Terushima’s breathing is starting to falter more quickly than Daichi’s, fingers gripping into the older man’s forearm with anticipation. He’s always obvious about his needs, which is probably what broke down all of Daichi’s insecurities about sex.

His hand eventually dips lower, playfully nipping Terushima’s lips as the man gasps. Daichi can tell that his boyfriend is already hard, face flushed and struggling to keep up with Daichi’s mouth. He hisses into it as Daichi finally touches him, touch slow and light. He lets his fingers keep dragging at a reduced pace, contrasting how heavy their kissing has become. Daichi is more than accustomed to the feel of Terushima’s piercing running over his own tongue, small noises of his own joining the younger man’s. He can feel the man leaning into him more insistently, trying to take more than Daichi is providing. If there’s one thing Daichi prides himself on, it’s being very good at pleasing others whether they be teammates or lovers. His touch is firmer now, not quite ready to give Terushima everything he wants but offering enough for the man to be happy enough with it for a few moments.

The blonde’s arms are shaking where he’s straining to keep himself sat upright, hips rocking into Daichi as if he can’t get close enough. The thundering, startling noises that usually come out during practice are instead replaced with soft moans and stuttering breaths. The power of such adoration is almost overwhelming to Daichi, wondering if anyone has ever experienced this side of his boyfriend. He also wonders if it’s worth getting the man’s clothes messy again, always feeling bad for not being more considerate. He pauses in his movements to decided what to do, although it’s instantly interrupted by Terushima.

“Stop stopping,” Terushima tries to demand, but his words lack breath or force—if anything, it sounds more akin to whining. Daichi can’t really say that whining is anything new here, but the context is appreciated far more.

“It’s being gentle,” he corrects, a smile playing on his lips again. The fact he’s only actually stopped once since starting isn’t mentioned, already used to the drama that comes along with his boyfriend.

“Then stop doing that,” he huffs back, but Daichi can feel how Terushima shivers under his touch regardless. He’s sure that becoming rougher or faster isn’t really what his boyfriend wants, considering how often he demands affection and validation. He simply hums in return, returning to his steady pace as he busies himself with the younger man’s neck. Daichi had always thought himself too shy and moral for love bites, but time has proved his former self wrong and he has no qualms with marking now. He supposes that he enjoys the aftermath more, where Terushima attempts to be covert and embarrassed about the marks before giving up and just showing off to anyone who will listen—unfortunately, he has a whole team who seem to do just that. Even then, Daichi is once again flattered by how much Terushima wants to talk about him; he’s never been the center of attention, but somehow there is this whole new world that seems to revolve around him.

Such thoughts seem to distract him again, Terushima’s nail scraping down his back in mild discontent that he’s slowing down. Daichi presses a kiss to his jawline, an apology of sorts, before continuing again. He moves with purpose now, breath stuttering with each moan that falls from his boyfriend. He can tell that he’s close, fingers pulling him closer and closer until Daichi can feel every inch of heat radiating off of Terushima. He murmurs praise against his neck, observations of how gorgeous he is among other things. That seems to be what does it for Terushima, finishing over his clothes just as Daichi had anticipated. He mutters an apology when he realises, but it’s cut off with a soft kiss from his boyfriend.

“It’s not the end of the world y’know,” the blonde tuts affectionately, pulling his shirt off and all-but spiking it across the room. Daichi watches it fly with a mixture of amusement and concern for whatever it’s going to land on, looking back at Terushima with a frown. The man smirks in return, his hand snaking to the bottom of Daichi’s shirt as if he has something to prove and return. Perhaps, Daichi smirks back, it won’t be the end of the world for him either.

**Author's Note:**

> i started reuploading my old fics that i hastily deleted a couple of years ago, so if this seems familiar, that's why! 
> 
> if you have prompts you can drop an ask at [my tumblr](https://chieux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
